In the Eyes of Inuyasha
by zeepapergod
Summary: Kagome just had a raving party and invited some unwanted guests over. To her own misfourtune, they all turned against her, leaving mental and physical scars on her.
1. Chapter 1 Oops

In the Eyes of Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the inu.characters in dis storie nyo. For if I did, I would rule the whole wide world nyo! Buhahahahahaha! I am hear to note that I am only thirteen and I will be turning fourteen on May 30,2006. I am a Gemini that has a little bit of every other sign in me. I am very flexible, in both ways. I am not gay or lesbian or bisexual, actually I am against all that. I am a normal, well crazy, scream loving, beautiful, SMART, admirable, popular girl. I am a lot younger then that bitch you did last night. If I'm not, youz a fucked up mutha fucka. Wat the hell are ya, a raper? Iz ya illiterate, or iz ya durrrrr… and this story isn't really in the eyes of Inuyasha. It's actually in third person, but it does have kagome's p.o.v and a little of Inuyasha's p.o.v. My email address is Please email me nyo. I really want to hear from you. And if you are signed up for quizilla, please make me your friend. I promise I'll be nice. My codename is Digikosalai. I'll email you my 'pictures'. They're really pretty. I did them myself. I love to draw manga and anime. I really like dance dance revolution, too.

Luv, Digikosalai another day of living hell, oh wait, I love that. 

Chapter One-oops:

"Inuyasha, you ass! Hurry up or we won't be able to catch Naraku!" yelled Kagome from her bedroom. Inuyasha was really pissed off. Not only had he just saved Kagome from that shit-head Kouga, but also he had to clean up the whole fucking house because after he saved Kagome, she threw a party. Now the little bitch was nagging at him. But he wasn't in the mood to be "sitted" so he just walked into the bathroom to shower off. (Digikosalai: ai yai yai! Sexiness iz at itz highest nyo!)

When he turned on the shower…. When he turned on the shower! Whoo he was butt naked in the shower, aw damn why couldn't I have been in the shower wit him! Damn it damn it, oh sorry back to story.

"Damn, this water feels good." He said to himself.

"Oh Inuyasha…." A voice said. "You're late for breakfast…."

He knew that it was that kiss-up-jackass Shippo telling him that he was in the shower too long. "Listen Shit-o, I'll be down in a minute so tell your Mistress Kagome that." Inuyasha hissed.

"Inuyasha, I'm not leaving till you come downstairs," Shippo pouted. Inuyasha growled. '_Who is this gay freak looking at me in the shower?' _Inuyasha thought.

"Otherwise," Shippo started. "I'll call Kagome and you could get sitted you big crap head!" Inuyasha pushed Shippo out of the way and walked out the shower. He then heard a huge slap that sounded like it was coming from Sango's room. He remembered Sango walking into her room. '_The stupid pervert'_ He thought.

As he was about to get dressed, he heard a scream, a smack, and a BOOM. He busted out of his room and saw Kagome pushed against the wall with Kouga (D.S: (heavenly singing) laaaaaa!). Kouga was lifting his hand up her skirt.

"St-stop it!" Kagome said, through soft giggles. Kouga started to tickle her neck with his finger. She turned to Inuyasha and her face turned beet red.

"What is it Kagome?" Kouga asked as he kissed her neck. She turned his head to Inuyasha; Kouga well, he threw up. A lot. But not on Kagome. She moved away. Inuyasha was confused.

'**_Why the hell did Kagome start blushing and why did Kouga throw up?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He then wondered why there was such an unforgiving draft. He looked down and noticed that his unmentionables were showing. (D.S: hahahahahhahahahhahahahhahhahahhahahahahhahhahahhahahah) Inuyasha left to his room. Kagome looked at Kouga and then went to her room. (D.S: TO make things as clear as possible, Kagome likes Kouga for now. Inuyasha likes Kikyou, Sango likes Miroku, and Shippo likes kilala. For now)**


	2. Chapter 2 Is This Yours

Chapter 2- is this yours:

'I can't believe that guy' Kagome thought as she walked down the hall. She walked past Inuyasha's room and walked even faster. She opened her door and saw Kouga lying on her bed. Her heart started to beat really quickly and her mind began to run with thoughts. 'Now, do I get in the bed with him or do I turn away?' she thought.

"Kagome" Kouga said acting really, really sexy. She started to walk over to him. She didn't realize it, but Kouga had her under a trance. "Kagome, come here…." She started to take off her clothes. She got closer and closer to the bed and then- Wat it iz yo, a wus up (wus up?) can't a playa just keep in touch (in touch) crank you up like you neva been (crunked up) show us all how to really give it up now gimme yo numba an' I'll call an' I'll bottle that thang in da mall (in the mall) take you home so we can do it all (do it all) while I'm beatin' tearing down yo walls (oh yeah yeah)

Inu. P.O.V.

I felt like something was wrong. With Kagome. "I'll just go check on her, just to see if she's mad at me." I jumped down from the cherry blossom tree that I was sitting on and popped my thighs. "DAMMIT!" I yelled. "I don't even know why the hell she would be mad at me anyways. It wasn't like I'm some kind of pervert or anything and I was trying to let her see my-" Rich snitch I'm a real big timer! I ran towards were my instincts were telling me to go. They led me to Kagome's room, which was strange on a count of Sango and Miroku lived right next to- SHIT. I forgot that Kouga was here. That could only mean one thing…. (D.S: Hey, did you notice that I did this part in inu's p.o.v? If you didn't, I'm so sorry, but you're gay. Peace! . ;) KOUGA was still in the house! That damned pervert Miroku was too busy groping Sango to notice anything. DAMN YOU! BLAST! Well, I had better go find Kagome before anything bad happens. I walked to her door and KOUGA WAS FUCKING KAGOME!

I didn't even look at Kagome; I just took out my tetsusaiga and hit that mutha fucka with a backlash wave. The bastard dodged it and I grabbed Kagome. Normally, I wouldn't have even looked at her when she was naked, but this was different.

"Kagome, you okay?" I lifted her head up. She just hugged me and I blushed. "K-kagome?" I set her down when I saw Kouga lung at me. I jumped into the air and hit him with an iron reaver soul stealer. He dodged that, too. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. He's got me so mad that I can't think right. He jumped down again and hit me with them damned thighs. I'm gonna pop them thighs- wit a rubber band. It's gonna hit me in my eye.

"Why are you so mad, Inuterd?" Kouga said, jumping through the roof. I followed him. "Is it because I fucked Kagome? Ahhh… should've done'er when you had the chance. Now she's all mine." He whispered into my ears as he walked away. His ears twitched. " Well, bye mutha fucka!" And he ran away. I was about to go after him but I had to check in Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay?" I lifted her head up again. I wanted to just beat the shit out of something right now.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome coughed as she said this. "I should have stayed with you instead of being like a slut. I thought that if I flirted with Kouga he would leave us alone, but…." Kagome passed out.

"Ka-go-me! Kagome wake up dammit!" I shook her, but she didn't budge. I looked around and saw Shippo standing in the doorway, his little hands shaking.

(End of inu p.o.v)

Shippo stood there and Inuyasha looked at him. Shippo looked at Kagome, and he passed out. Great, Inuyasha thought. He picked up Kagome and walked to Sango's room.

He saw Miroku laying on the floor with a stick up his ass. Just kidding. Miroku was on the floor with a slap mark on his face.

"Old man-go! Call the ambulance!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango just stood there, with a bitch-who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-talking-to-wit-yo-naked-bitch-in-yo-hands-I'm-gonna-pop-them-thighs look on her face. She did a double take at Kagome's nakedness and threw her boomerang bone at Inuyasha.

"Sango! Call the ambulance got dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air. Sango threw the bone again and yelled: "Why the hell did you do that to Kagome!" Inuyasha froze and set Kagome down. He walked over to Sango and punched her out. He picked up the phone. He called the ambulance and they picked up Kagome in five minutes.

Sango woke up like right before the ambulance came. She asked Inuyasha what happened.

"Kouga…he…that bastard did this to her! I should've stayed with her. But I was too busy with-" Inuyasha was suddenly stopped as he saw Kouga standing right in front of him.

"Hey, how's my baby doing?" Kouga looked at Inuyasha, he was growling. He smiled. "Ah, is the wittle crapface ad that I made his wittle girlfriend lose her virginity? Ah, too bad. You know, she has a killer body. She's a great cocksucker, too. Maybe you would have known that if you weren't with that skanky whore of a girl Kikyou. You know, Naraku told me that her and him had the best sex you ever seen. He said that I should get the same performance from Kagome since she's her incarnation." He stretched. "He was right."

"You fucking bastard." Inuyasha growled even louder. " YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Inuyasha was about to lung at Kouga, but Sango just threw he boomerang bone at Kouga's thigh.

Digikosalai: A lot of cursing, eh nyo? Well, I was in a bad mood today. It's Erika's fault. She pissed me off at my leadership class today. Paper. Dammit. Please send me a message once you finish this chapter. I'm not putting up the net one until I get my messages! Buhahahahahahahahha nyo!


	3. Chapter 3 I Think I love You

Digikosalai: Thank you Myoga-Blue for messaging me! And I would love to hear from my readers ( even if there's only a few) sob cry. Watever onto Chapter Three.

Chapter 3-I think I love you:

"Inuyasha! Come on!" Sango threw a Salaine brand Damn Your Doggy leash at Inuyasha and ran to the ambulance truck. A few minutes later, they were at the waiting room waiting for results. A nurse came out of Kagome's room. She was pretty and Miroku's hormones took over. "Miss, will you bear my-" Sango bashed his head in.

"Umm…your friend Kagome is fine." The nurse smiled. Inuyasha didn't like her smile, it seemed somewhat Cheshire the cattish from Miyuki-chan in wonderland.

"Can I visit Kagome now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course. She's your sister, right?"

"No, I'm just her friend."

Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and she was asleep. She opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha. He sat in the chair next to her bed.

"That's you right, Inuyasha?" She sounded weak.

"Y-yeah, it's me." He grabbed her hand. "You know, you scared us all half to death." Kagome squeezed his hand.

"Don't you mean that I scared them half to death? You don't care about me like that, remember? You like Kikyou." Inuyasha frowned. (Warning: strong arguments ahead.)

" Just because I talk to Kikyou doesn't mean that I like her! There's a lot of people I talk to."

"Who said anything about talking? I know from certain people that you and her did what Kouga did to me a buncha times!"

"That doesn't make any sense! And why the hell are you yelling at me! I thought that you were sick!"

"Well, I guess I'm ALWAYS healthy enough to argue with you!"

"Jackass."

"Crackass."

"I hate you."

Kagome paused. Inuyasha looked at her.

"You do?"

"Well umm..."

"Inuyasha, how do you feel about me? I know that you don't love me because you're too stupid to know what love is."

"I do know what love is because I know that I love you!"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. He slapped himself.

"Oh great, what did I do this time? Let me guess, you don't believe me?"

"I do but,"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome all huggy like.

"Wh-why are you hugging me?" Kagome asked.

"What an I do to make you believe me?" Inuyasha hugged her even harder. Kagome's hands were like right by his belt.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha looked at her. She looked up at him. He laid over her and then- "Ms.Hirugashi, it's time for your guest to leave-" Inuyasha and Kagome immediately scooted away from each other. The nurse figured out what was going on. She turned away towards the door.

"Well, it seems that you two should consider getting a room? I guess the boy wasn't lying when he said that he wasn't your brother." She walked out of the room. Inuyasha and kagome both sighed. Inuyasha was just about to kiss Kagome when Sango came busting into the room.

"I thought that nurse told you that your time was up! Oh, now I see. You wanted to wait until Kagome got better to admit you liked her, huh?" She walked out of the room. Behind the door she said "Freak."

Miroku wanted to know why Sango was so pissed off. She told him what happened and he flipped his lid. "Dammit, Sango! Where's my video camera! This should be good!"

Sango bashed his head in again. She then walked to Kagome's door and listened. There were no sounds. She kicked down the door and saw that Kagome and Inuyasha were gone.

"DAMN THEM!"

She then remembered Kouga. "MIROKU! We have to get to Inuyasha and kagome before Kouga does!"

She ran with Miroku through the hospital doors and an old lady that as hella ugly said "No running."

Digikosalai: Blah, blah, blah. Review me by sending me a message. blah blah. make me your quizilla friend, blah, blah. Whatever.


	4. Chapter 4 What

_Chapter 4-What:_

"_Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome shivered as she spoke. It was so cold, and she didn't know were the hell she was._

"_You'll find out soon." Inuyasha said with his sexy man voice. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha handed her a blanket._

"_Umm… Inuyasha," She started. "Are you sure that the middle of nowhere is a good place to-"_

"_What the hell are you talking about? I was giving you the blanket so that you would stop shivering." He said._

"_Oh, thanks." She said._

"_Whatever." _

_Kagome started to laugh._

"_What are you laughing for?"_

"_Well, do you remember when I had that party and you and Miroku had to cleanup everything?"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Do you remember when we played spin the bottle and you landed on Miroku?" She smiled._

"_Look, I'm not in the mood for your stupid stories." She started to laugh again._

"_You really think that's funny huh? Well, how about this!" He threw a snowball at her face._

"_You asshole!"_

"_Wench." They started chasing each other while they threw snowballs at each other. Kagome nailed Inuyasha in the head with one, and he collapsed._

"_Omigosh! Inuyasha, are you okay!" She kneeled towards him. "Oh no, he's knocked out." She took a deep breath." Okay, what do you do in an emergency? I know! Call my mom. No. That's, that's dumb. Wait! When someone's not breathing, you do C.P.R! Oh, hell no. Isn't that when you, and then you. I can't do that. But he might be in trouble and I know that I want to and he's asleep so he won't even know." Kagome lowered herself towards Inuyasha. He smirked. _

"_You talk to yourself too much. It's not healthy."_

_She punched him out of reflexes._

"_What the hell was that all about?" He said, while he was rubbing his face._

"_Well, if you need to know, I thought that I knocked you out so I tried to wake you up." Kagome replied, still blushing because she almost fell on top of him when he woke up._

"_Yeah, well I think that you tried to-"_

"_SIT BOY!" _

_Inuyasha plowed into the ground, as usual. He got back up very quickly._

"_What the hell did you do that for!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome blushed._

"_You were about to say something that wasn't true." She looked away. He smiled._

"_So it's untrue that you just tried to kiss me while I was knocked out? I think not." He once again smiled and looked at her in the face. Her face was bright red. She pushed him._

"_I was NOT trying to kiss you! I was trying to do CPR… You deranged, perverted asshole!" She folded her arms with a burning desire to throw something at her beloved dog-boy._

"_Well, if I'm a deranged, perverted asshole, then you're a kinky slut!" He yelled back at her. He then sparked an idea for another confusing argument. "Hey," He whispered to Kagome._

"_Hey what?"_

"_Take off those clothes."_

_Gooooooonnnnnnggggg…  
(That is the sound of like a gong nyo. For all of my sound-affects impaired reader's nyo.)_

_Kagome hit Inuyasha on the head with a really big stick that had a rock attached to it._

"_Ouch," Inuyasha said as he rubbed his head. Kagome was getting ready for him to start arguing again. "Kagome, why did you touch my belt back at the hospital?"_

_It was silent for like five minutes. Kagome fiddled through the snow with her fingers and Inuyasha kept looking at her. She finally got the courage to tell him how she felt. But she stalled. _

"_You wouldn't shut up," She thought up a quick lie. "And that was the second thing that popped into my head." She waited for a response. _

"_What was the first thing?"_

"_Well,"_

"_Don't tell me." He got a perverse idea. "I already know, you prostitute." _

_Kagome's mouth was open with anger. Then she calmed down._

"_Hentai."_

"_Wench."_

"_Asshole."_

_Inuyasha wanted to sound ghetto._

"_Mutha fucka."_

"_You-" Kagome's cell phone rang right before she just when she was about to call him out. She looked at the number- it said bitcha. She knew right away that that bitcha was Kikyou, back from the grave to steal her soul! NYO-HO-HO! _

"_What the hell do you want?" Kagome hissed, a snake tongue protruding from her mouth. Inuyasha only heard a high, annoying, almost mind-blowing squeaking noise coming from Kagome's phone._

"_Look bitcha, I am not your message-bearer," Kagome started. She looked at Inuyasha, who was wondering who she was talking to. "Why do you want to know what Inuyasha is doing?"_

"_Fine. If you won't let me talk to him, tell him that I'll see him when he gets home." Kikyou hissed. Kagome could hear Naraku's deep voice in the background._

"_Look bitcha, I ain't gonna tell him shit."_

"_Why? You scurred?" _

_She clenched her fist. "You know what?" She turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha yo bitcha said that she gone see you when you get home. Go to hell, Kikyou. And tell Naraku to go fuck his self." She hissed and closed her phone angrily. Inuyasha stood there, his mouth wide open. Kagome stormed past him, leaving huge, fuming footprints on the ground._

"_K-kagome! Wait!" He ran after her. 'Did Kagome just say what I think she said?' Inuyasha thought. He was sooo stupid; he thought that Kagome was saying that she would meet him at home. He kept chasing after her. When he was right behind her, she turned around._

"_Inuyasha, if you're wondering, Kikyou said that she would see you at home. Not me." She continued to walk. He grabbed her arm._

"_I don't care." He looked at her with those sexy-luscious eyes. (Like when Kikyou came back to life.) Kagome looked up at him. "Besides, I don't lo- like Kikyou anymore."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it. It's kind of complicated." He looked away._

"_She was cheating on you?" Kagome turned his head back to hers. He blushed._

'_How did she know?' He thought to himself. 'Maybe that's how she feels when I do that to her… I should be nicer.'_

"_Inuyasha," He looked down at her._

"_Y-yes, Kagome?"_

"_You know when you said that you loved me?" His ears perked up. "Did you mean it?" A tear ran down her cheek. Inuyasha's ears turned red._

"_Well did you?" She looked desperate. Her voice was cracking and so was her heart._

'_What do I say?' Inuyasha thought, while covering his red ears. (Inu the red-eared freak-o had a pair of frea-ky ears. And if you e-ver saw him, you would laugh like this: here here! All of the other de-mons used to laugh and call him names. They even chased poor inu into a grime-y cave. Then one cloud-y Hair-weave, Kagome came and said: "Inu with your ears so bright, won't you guide my sleigh to-night? SIT!" BAM! When inu got to the sleigh, Kouga jumped him. Inu the red eared freak-o, I'll see you at the hos-pi-taaaaaallllll!)_

"_Um, well, I, um…" he stammered. _

"_Oh, I understand." Kagome started to walk again. She turned her head slightly towards Inujerk-o. "You know Inuyasha," She smiled a little bit. "I thought that you were different than all those others guys. I can see know that I was wrong." Kagome ran away. _

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come back Kagome!" he couldn't see nor smell Kagome anymore. _

"_Damn. Since it's snowing, it'll be like hell trying to find her. Better start now then."_

_As Inuyasha ran, he wondered why Kagome might have run off like that. Then something hit him. No really, he ran into a flock of geese. Then he remembered what Kagome told him a long time ago. She said that she never had someone that really was affectionate towards her, like a boyfriend. She always told him that. Then he slapped himself. He felt so stupid that he didn't that he loved her. Now he wished that he did; she probably hated him now._

'_**Dammit! Shit! Fuck!' He thought. (What a foul mouthed boy, eh?) 'Where the hell is she? I sure hope that she is okay.' He jumped from branch to branch. He was near Kagome; he could smell it.**_


End file.
